creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter
Archive 1 Archive 2 Reply to "Send Those Chapters!" Message Okay! Here you go: (Chapter 11 After I threw the phone, I began panting slowly and heavily. A few moments later, a sudden jolt had rapidly travelled across my body and at the same time, I had gasped. I ran over to where the phone had landed and I looked over the shattered unit. I noticed that one half of the phone went under the cyan recliner near the couch and the other half was in front of the light brown TV cabinet. I picked up the pieces as quickly as possible, fearing that the shadow figure would show up again, and threw them in the trash. I scampered past the kitchen and travelled up the stairs so fast that I nearly tripped on my way up. When I got upstairs, I slammed the door and locked it. I even went as far as to put a small white wooden chair that I found in the back corner of the room near the bunk beds under the door handle. I scrambled over to the daybed and tried to hold the remote but my hands were shaking so much that I kept dropping it. I did the best I could to steady my hands and I was eventually able to hit the play button. The episode had shifted to a scene where the police were investigating Kristy's house. Several officers were shown to be thoroughly examining the kitchen for potential clues to lead them to whoever or whatever caused the damage. Kristy and her parents were sitting in the living room until a police officer came over and told them about what he and the others have learned. The officer cleared his throat and began to explain what happened based on the clues presented. "Well I've got some good news and bad news for you. The good news is that we were able to identify the animal tracks. They appear to be from some sort of fox. The bad news is that the fox might've had rabies since they usually come out at night." Kristy and her parents were just about to be interviewed when they heard a knock at the door. Kristy's father moved slowly towards the door and barely opened it. He saw that it was a boy around Kristy's age. "Hi there, sir." the boy said, "I saw a couple of police cars outside of your house and I came by to see if Kristy was okay. Is it alright if I come in?" At first, Kristy's dad harshly refused and growled, "Look buddy! I don't know how you got my daughter's name, but I want you off of my property now!" The boy was taken aback by what Kristy's father said and found himself unable to move, thinking he'd get beaten up badly by the father if he did so. However, Kristy recognized the boy as Hotaka based on his voice and told her dad that's who she met earlier. Kristy's father gasped and hastily said, "Wait! You're Kristy's friend?" He took a deep breath and continued with what he had to say. "I'm so...Sorry. Look, if you want to visit Kristy, you're more than welcome to do so." Hotaka started to calm down and was escorted into the house by Kristy's father. "Eh... Sorry about that whole mess back there, pal." said Kristy's father as they made their way towards the living room. When the two made it to the living room, they had sat down on the couch and another officer who seemed to have tree trunks for arms and legs had walked over to Hotaka and opened up her dark blue notebook to a clean page. She got down on one knee and placed the notebook on it as if it were a little desk. She fished out a badge from her pocket and held it up to where Hotaka could see it clearly. She then introduced herself as Officer Sugimoto and asked for his last name. Hotaka gladly gave it to her and she immediately began writing his name in her notebook. Sugimoto looked at Hotaka for a few moments before saying, "Do you mind if you come with me to a separate room? Don't worry! You aren't in trouble. All I need you to do is answer a few questions, okay?" Hotaka nodded and got up from where he was sitting. Hotaka and Sugimoto made their way up to the second floor of the house and decided that the master bedroom at the end of the hallway would be the most quiet and private room to conduct their interview. The two had split up and wheeled over a couple of office chairs from both sides of the room. As soon as the got settled, the interview had began. "So you're Kristy's friend from what I understand. Is that correct?" Sugimoto asked in a stern voice as she looked at him with a fixed gaze. Hotaka nodded and she immediately started jotting down notes. She took a deep breath and proceeded to ask the next question. "When was the last time you saw Kristy and what were you two doing?" Hotaka stroked his chin and stared at the ceiling for a moment. He then looked at Sugimoto again and said, "I think it was around 13:00 and I was at my house telling her stories and---"Before he could finish, Sugimoto quickly interjected with "What kind of stories?" Hotaka glared at her and sighed. "Well... If you must know... I was telling her about the samurai girl legend." Sugimoto's eyes had opened wide and her pupils quickly shrunk. Her breathing came to a halt and she was unable to move. She eventually packed up her notebook and slowly backed out of the room as she peered at Hotaka. She carefully unlocked the door and opened it one inch at a time. When she distanced herself enough from Hotaka, she booked it down the hallway and flew down the stairway and at that moment, her breathing had matched the pace of her speeding heartbeat. As soon as Sugimoto reached the bottom of the stairs, Hotaka sat stiff in his chair as he stared through the open door for a few moments before shutting his eyes tightly and slightly shaking his head back and forth. After that, he immediately opened his eyes and continued to stare through the open door. Chapter 12 A few moments later, Kristy dashed up the stairs and made her way towards the master bedroom where Hotaka was now slowly making his way down the hall with his head facing down towards the floor. "Hey Hotaka! I saw that Sugimoto lady making a mad dash out of the house. Is everything alright up here?" Kristy asked loudly. Hotaka collapsed to his knees while still keeping his head down. "Kristy..." Hotaka said in a low voice, "I shouldn't have told you that story out loud." Kristy jumped back a couple of inches and yelped "What?! Why?" Hotaka let out a deep and slow sigh and began to explain. "Well, let's just say that things go from bad to worse for both the storyteller and listener after the tale is told." Kristy began rubbing her eyelids with her fingers and let out a rough sigh. "Listen Hotaka! What happened today WASN'T your fault, okay!" Hotaka nodded his head. "You know what, Kristy. You're right. I mean, kitchens getting destroyed is just an everyday occurrence." Kristy smacked her hand against her face and growled. "Look Hotaka... You've obviously been through a lot today so I want you to go home and get some rest. Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow." Hotaka took a deep breath and gradually got up off of the floor. "You know what Kristy, maybe you have a point. By the way, I'm sorry about what I said regarding your kitchen." The two had bowed to each other and said farewell. After the two parted ways, the episode cut to a scene that showed the front of Kristy's house. The sky behind it was now a navy blue colour with very few white dots scattered about. I also noticed that the streetlights in front of the house had a milky white glow to them. A few seconds later, the focus shifted to Kristy's room where Kristy's mother was busy setting up a temporary bed made up of at least a dozen milk crates and a purple sleeping bag. Kristy then walked into the room where she was immediately greeted by her mother. "Hey there, sweetie!" Kristy's mother said softly. Kristy had stretched out her arms as far as they could go and began to yawn. She then turned her head to the right and noticed the bed her mother had set up. "Now that's what I call a bed!" Kristy giggled wearily. Kristy's mother had also giggled a bit as she grinned and scratched the back of her neck. "Well, I know it's not the most comfortable thing ever but I think it should get you through the night. Then after that, you can pick out whatever kind of bed you want at the store tomorrow." Kristy once again yawned and shuffled over to her bed where she wasted no time crawling into the sleeping bag. Kristy's mother walked over to the other side of the room and flicked off the lights. She wished her daughter a goodnight and closed the door behind her. It didn't take long before Kristy felt her limbs becoming too heavy to lift and her eyes eventually shut. A few moments later, Kristy heard a loud creaking noise coming from downstairs and decided to go investigate. As she crept down the stairs, Kristy noticed that one of the living room windows had been opened. Kristy groaned as went over to shut the window and proceeded to go back upstairs. Just as she was about to do so however, she felt something crawl and wrap up her legs and she eventually fell to the ground. The episode switched over to show a close up of Kristy's face as she turned around and started to scream at the top of her lungs. She tried as hard as she could to escape but alas, she still found herself stuck in the grasp of the off screen entity. Just as the entity was about to be revealed, the episode abruptly switched to Kristy sitting up in her bed and panting heavily as sweat poured down her face. Chapter 13 Before Kristy could lay back down, the episode abruptly cut to the outside of her house. This time, the sky was a dark yellowish colour with a few dull orange clouds filling up the space. There were also a few birds chirping outside, along with a faint wind chime slowly swaying in the breeze. The episode shifted back to Kristy's room as soon as the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door had played out. A few seconds later, Kristy's dad had entered the room. "Good morning Kristy!" Her father said as he waved to her jovially. The only reply Kristy gave however was a slow and groggy moan as she rolled around in her sleeping bag. Kristy's dad went closer towards her bed and kneeled down. "Look Kristy, I know we had a rough day yesterday but you know what? I think today's going to be a lot better. Why don't we start the day by going downstairs and getting something to eat, huh?" Kristy rolled over and gradually began to sit up. She then stretched her arms up and yawned. "Alright, I'm coming." Kristy replied groggily. The episode then cut to Kristy and her dad walking down the stairs. As they were making their way down the stairwell, Kristy had missed a couple of steps and went tumbling down the stairs. When Kristy made it to the bottom, she began groaning loudly and could barely move any of her limbs. "Kristy, are you okay?!" Kristy's parents yelled as they began to surround her. Kristy's mother began frantically examining her from head to toe, making sure that she didn't have any serious injuries. "Well, nothing seems like its dislocated and none of the bones seem broken." Kristy's mother concluded. She suggested that she and her husband should move Kristy over to the couch and mustered up as much strength as they could to lift Kristy up off of the floor. Once they got her on the couch, Kristy's mother took a close look at her. She noticed that Kristy's eyes had a faint dark purple colouring around them. "Oh no wonder you're tripping and falling, honey!" Kristy's mother said, "You look like you didn't get any sleep last night." She sighed and told Kristy to rest up for a little while and let her know when she would be up to going shopping.) At the time of this message, I'm still working on chapter 14 so there won't be anymore chapter packs like this for awhile. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:56, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey There! Hi Frank. I haven't heard from you since November. Is everything okay? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 19:58, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Missed Messages Hey there! I'm not sure if you got my last two messages but if you didn't then I'll sum them up. My first message contained the rest of the current chapters of that Haunting Hour pasta you were reading. If you would like a more updated version of them, let me know. The second message was just a check in to make sure that you were alright. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:06, December 17, 2016 (UTC) It's been too long... Frank, are you okay? I haven't seen you for weeks. If you are, that's great, I'm happy that you got stuff sorted out. If not, I'm sorry. IRL stuff comes first, and we should take no priority, but if you need to talk, we're here. Hoping you're doing well. I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 06:15, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :Glad to have you back. I hope that the IRL stuff got sorted out or finished with. (I think that you may have just made the first RB edit in a month.) :Anyway, glad to have you back here, and I'm sure everyone else is glad to see ol' Pen E. Flirter too. :See you around. :I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 05:17, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Message Hey there! So happy to hear from you and I'm glad you're alright! A lot of things have happened while you were gone. I started my own website and created my own Twitter account. You can check them out any time you want. There's no rush there. Anyway, since you've been gone, I can breathe for the first time, I figured I'd send you the whole story to help catch you back up to speed with the story. Here is the latest version of the story! I made quite a few changes since you last read it. For example, I've completed chapter 14, started on Chapter 15 and made some minor tweaks to the first couple of chapters. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'''Heeere's Hailey!]] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:21, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Latest Version of the Cape Cod Pasta http://pastebin.com/ris1gM7K [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:58, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Curry and Pork Dish You probably knew this already, but I just discovered the other day that Tim Curry played Long John Silver in Muppet Treasure Island, and that Miss Piggy's character apparently had some sort of relationship with both Silver and another pirate. You gotta love the grin on Curry's face while Kermit the Frog's character laments, "Oh, no! Him too?" Raidra (talk) 23:00, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :~laughs~ That's all right; things happen sometimes. :Part of what makes these scenes so great (Shoot, it's probably the main reason these clips are so great) is that grin on Curry's face. You can just tell he's enjoying every minute of it. Raidra (talk) 23:37, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :I wonder what happened to the Long John Curry Muppet. They should have either given it to Tim or enshrined it somewhere. Raidra (talk) 23:38, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "I've Had Enough with These Motherhadding Snakes on this Motherhadding Plane!" Message I'm so glad to hear from you after a long while. I'm also glad to hear your feedback on the latest version of the story. There were some things that I've never noticed before like the overuse of the word "had" and the overly formal language at times. I'll be glad to go back and fix it. Though, what would be a good synonym for had to cut down on the use of said word? As for the overly formal language, I have an idea that might explain it. So the story mentions algae and open windows. Maybe over the course of the story, the algae residue in the air is affecting the protagonist's mind and their speech and they're more sensitive to it due to their age. I'm not sure how good of an explanation it is but I'd be willing to see how it works out. So for the whole "And also, she really doesn't seem to want to put an opinion forth or speak on any of the crazy paranormal stuff happening around her, and she instead elects to just lock herself in her room and watch the HH episode, and even then she barely has anything to say for herself about the show. I think if you were able to give the reader more insight into the protag's emotions/thoughts regarding the creepy paranormal shit/lost episode she's watching, your story would be better off and more believable" part, I was afraid that the character was overreacting to these situations but I guess I could play up her fear a bit more. Not only that but when the protagonist is going to give insight into the episode she's watching, I might write the reactions based on how I would react to certain scenes in the episode. For example, during the whole scene where Kristy is commenting on the street colour, maybe the protagonist could react like, (After Kristy blurted that out, I snickered a bit. Even though The Haunting Hour didn't specialize in comedy, I thought it was a pretty good line.) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:33, February 7, 2017 (UTC) A Gaping Hole ...is what your recently rare activity has left in my heart (and other places that need filling). Hope all is well. If you get a chance, you should write something for the Dark Humor contest. Seems right up your alley. Curry on! Jay Ten (talk) 02:35, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "The Bernstain Bears Bake Bread" Message Funny enough, I actually started going through the story and eliminating some of the unnecessary hads. I recently put the story into a Google Docs file and searched for the word, "had". Even though I started eliminating some of them, there are about 118 occurrences of the word, "had" in my story so I still have some ways to go. Of course, some of those hads could be necessary so maybe I won't have to get rid of them all. I'll go through the episode scene by scene and see what other comments I can add. If there's a scene that I can comment on, I'll add a comment after it. If not, I'll skip over it. Maybe at the end of the story, I can put in a scene where some black mold looking material has grown on either her brain or lungs which could be the result of her breathing in the algae for an extended period of time but I'm not sure if that sounds realistic or not. If not, then I can just have the protagonist say that she saw something, the doctors and other people like Erika not believing her and saying that she was hallucinating due to an unknown cause. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 17:26, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Moved Yeah, I read it over and agree with you. Unfortunately in the past a number of admins used to protect pages to prevent vandalism on pages they assumed were 'complete'. Most are up to QS, but a few have managed to slip by. Thanks for being vigilant, much like the time you prevented that kid from living in a hotel in New York without his parents' presence. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:14, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :It's good to know you have a stronger moral fiber than The Donald. It'll take you far in the campaign trail. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:23, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Checking out the Tim Curry library Do you think the puppet would be next to the plaque about Home Alone 2: Lost in New York now being part of history? As you can guess, I saw your blog, and there were a couple things I wanted to add. First, I know how real-life things can come up, so I understand. I appreciate you trying to keep in touch as much as you could. Second, what's new? Well, there's this- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EtherBot/Random_Writer%27s_Showcase:_Raidra. I noted that "this blog was entertaining to read (and let me assure you that I'm not just saying that because the theme was, "Hey, Raidra doesn't suck, check it out!")." Also, there was only one poopyhead on there, so that's a plus! Raidra (talk) 15:29, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :I had no idea Curry had been in so many things. Speaking of filmographies, one time I looked through the filmography of Tom Sizemore. It listed things like Heat and Saving Private Ryan, and then it noted that he was the voice of Metamorpho on a two-part episode of Justice League Unlimited. I thought, "That was him?" So I do recognize actors, you just have to bring it down to my level. :You're certainly welcome, and welcome back! Ah, thanks! Yeah, I thought he made some very interesting and accurate comments (one of which I've added to my user page). I thought of something else that happened recently. Someone made a whiny post about how the site was going downhill because it actually has standards. Derpy, in return, made this post. Note the kudos Derpy's post got compared to the original guy's post. Raidra (talk) 23:54, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ::I was very impressed by those clips, and I'm not just saying that because you're a big fan. Tim's performances were great, and there were a lot of other aspects of those scenes that I enjoyed too. I have a question, though. In the Judas segment, what was with that Indian-sounding guy who shouted, "Ohh, I don't like that guy!"? (21:00-21:01) I've watched that part three times now and I'm still confused. However, that would make a great sound bite, wouldn't it? "President Trump announced his new candidates..." "Ohh, I don't like that guy!" ::I'm glad you liked them! Oh, some of those responses were great! One of my favorites was Shadow posting the "Bye, Felicia" meme. At one point Dorkpool asked, "Also, is the schmuck who started this thread reading any of the comments?" and I replied, "I don't know, but I sure am. ~eats popcorn~" Then Derpy parodied that so brilliantly. Don't worry about missing this one because it's like missing a bus- another one will come along sometime. Raidra (talk) 02:44, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :I did, thanks! Oh, okay. That makes sense because there's at least one other religious cartoon like that. I remember coming across Super-Book (or whatever the one I'm thinking of is called) one day and being confused that a robot was in Biblical times. Dad asked, "Is that the story of Noah's Ark?" and I replied, "No, it can't be, there's a robot there." Then Jesus walked on water and I became baffled as to what was going on, so yeah, I'll stick to the Bible stories with Tim Curry. Anyway, I have a list of things that would make great soundbites, and I'm going to add that one to it. A lot of them are from SpongeBob SquarePants, such as Mr. Krabs declaring, "What a no-good pain in the kelp that guy was!" Wait, why hasn't Curry been on SpongeBob yet? What no-good pains in the kelp those casting directors are! :Go right ahead, and I'll see you at the next pile-on. ;-) Raidra (talk) 00:37, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Review Request Hello, Frank. You probably don't remember me but you reviewed one of my first stories before your break and I'd like you to review another. I totally understand if your busy since coming back, I know there's a lot of catch-up for you and you may still have some minor IRL things to attend to, so no pressure, dude. I wrote a little note before the story so read it, it might save you some time if the story is too shit/cringy. Sorry for asking but I only have a week left before the due date of the contest so I can't wait for a good Samaritan to stumble upon my post and all the other active members are sick of me(Joke, I think). Anyway, thank you in advance, --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 21:48, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Collab Unfortunately my schedule's been so busy that I really haven't had time to pay much attention to the Collaborative Project. I kind of recused myself of it back in Sept. as I had stepped down and was getting my life back in order. I think your best bet if you're looking for questions would be to message Jay or another admin who has commented on that thread for their feedback. I don't think the project has been dropped, but it is possible that RL issues (like college, moving states, etc.) have shifted the schedules some. :Edit: I messaged the board, but I still think it might help to message one of the admins who was active on the collab. for their ideas. 06:09, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::NP, have a good night. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:24, February 20, 2017 (UTC) "Homo"phones Just remembered that edit you made to my recent story. Made me wanna pull my hair out that I missed that, ya bastard. Figured you'd wanna know how badly it pissed me off. (thanks though...) Jay Ten (talk) 20:41, February 21, 2017 (UTC) JayTen Faptist Church If I had only known, I could have shown up with my "God Hates Bags" and "Thank God for Double-sided Dildos" signs. No one really knows what to make of it. Tell him I said congrats, even though I'm sure he doesn't give a shit about what some guy on the internet says. Jay Ten (talk) 21:20, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :Well played, you cold-hearted bastard. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:40, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Collab Hey, sorry I've been inactive over the weekend due to some IRL stuff - also my birthday (I'm still scrubbing talcon powder off the walls). I'll proof and go over my section today in the afternoon and let you know when it's done ChristianWallis (talk) 09:08, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, taken a quick read through of my sections and I'm happy with it ChristianWallis (talk) 14:03, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Second Draft Review Request. The second draft of my story is up on the workshop. Was wondering if you could spare some time to review it like the first draft. Thanks in advance, --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 23:50, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey, no problem, man. IRL stuff comes first, no rush. If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 00:28, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Re: A Good Spending Thanks, it just so happens that intoxicated people find the most enjoyment out of reading my stories. It's my tagline really. "Empy: You can't really enjoy it unless you're really blitzed". It's about novella length 140-180 pages so it'll give you something to do besides drinking (fun), shooting (fun), and smoking (the fun trifecta) and I would definitely appreciate a review. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:22, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Take your time, glad you're enjoying it so far. Being smashed just helps put you in the Junkers state of mind... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:14, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Re:Well Yeah, I think I could watch it a hundred times and still laugh. A buddy from college sent that to me like eight years ago and I decided to dig it up. As for Skype, I actually got a new computer and haven't downloaded it yet. I'll try to do that soon. Jay Ten (talk) 22:50, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Well I got it downloaded, and now I can't remember which password I used. Let me tell you... it's a bitch to try to reset a password for anything to do with Microsoft now. I think I'm just gonna make a new account. I'll give you the name when I get it up and running. Hope all is well. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:40, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Ok, that was a good one. ::Jay Ten (talk) 21:41, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Ok, I just managed to get on my old one. I was using the wrong username. There are two that I think belong to you: one has the initials JT and the other is PI. You need specific info? :::Jay Ten (talk) 22:03, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Curry Buffet I just found this video about 20 Times Tim Curry Was A Total Legend. Raidra (talk) 23:34, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :Number three made me laugh out loud. Roger Ebert once said something about how one had to be a good actor to pretend they didn't know they were about to get bopped on the head. I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for the church bulletin bloopers! "I tried to place my donation in the envelope along with Uncle Charlie, but he wouldn't fit!" I think my favorites were the low self-esteem meeting, the ice cream social, and the walking on water sermon. Raidra (talk) 21:22, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Tim's Moonshine I'm worried that ol' tim's brew might have a little more than beer in it (at least if you want to be normal in hollywood) I was living the dream, That is, until I woke up 07:31, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :Great. You better stay away from those recreational drugs. You could go on a trip and end up getting some inspiration and becoming a better writer than I am... :I was living the dream, That is, until I woke up 07:53, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Shit, I said that out loud? Sorry, frank. The commercial just made me want one of Tim's special drinks, and I guess it got the best of me. ::On a side note, your vocabluary puts me to shame. ::"I was living the dream, That is, until I woke up" 08:16, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::What are you talking about? I didn't just originally register on that wiki, I'm a bureaucrat there. And you know I spend every minute on there somehow. ::::I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 09:12, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Mine was "Are you even a student here?" I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 21:28, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :Ye, my uh... story (if you can call it that) is good to go. If you notice a mistake, or awkward wording when you're reading it, feel free to fix it (if you want, just say that I gave you permission so the dictators admins don't roll back your edit). :"I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 23:04, March 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Shit List ::*Derp ::Jay Ten (talk) 01:31, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :::^ Mother of Fuck. Very bad luck, Twerpy. That guy makes an entirely new Shit List every day, and legend says he hasn't missed a Shit yet. :::[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 01:59, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Don't worry about that, frank. I'm like those clowns in his story. I can handle it. ::::"I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 03:04, March 8, 2017 (UTC) System Bucking Thanks for the head's up! I didn't notice that. Seemed like a banal and strange edit to make, but then again that's pretty much what all vandals do ChristianWallis (talk) 10:49, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :As one of those pages was deleted and revived by another admin, I'll try to get their opinion (as it may have some use or be the original version) before deleting it. Hope everything's going well on your end. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:11, March 8, 2017 (UTC) You need a clown for when things go down I thought it was interesting how nonchalant the women were, like, "Yeah, this is normal." With the first one, he technically never told her he wasn't a cop because he started to say, "Well, actually..." and then hit her with the silly string instead of continuing. I do like the second one (I think it was the second one) noting that he could make handcuffs out of a balloon. X-D Was that concern that maybe he was a police officer, or just her fantasy? You pointed out the fake number on the van. I wonder how many people saw the van, thought, "Oh, hey, I need a clown for that party next Wednesday!" and called the number, only to be disappointed. "That undercover clown cop's name? Tim." There is no way that's unintentional! You know that had to be one of them going, "Hey, I just thought of something funny! You know who should play Coco?" At the end one of them noted they'd have to find another gimmick because word would get out that there was an undercover officer disguised as a clown. Dude, stop overestimating people. Word is out that people shouldn't try to feed the wild bison in Yellowstone Park because they'll charge people who approach them, and every year people get injured because they were charged by wild bison when they tried to feed them. There are also reports of people trying to sell drugs to police officers in full uniform. Now I'm left wondering how many Lost Episode pastas were inspired by incidents like the one you had. I remember one day I saw a couple bizarre and unsettling items on the news ticker of some channel or show, and then the next day the ticker reported that John Dye, who had played Andrew, the Angel of Death, on Touched By an Angel, had died suddenly (It turned out to be natural causes). I said, "All right, that's it, I'm not watching the ticker anymore! This is too weird!" Raidra (talk) 14:29, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I'll get on in a bit. Just let me do a couple things. Jay Ten (talk) 00:25, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ---- I take edgy to a whole new level "I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 23:19, March 15, 2017 (UTC) it's been too long im not used to talk pages anymore :You never know when the teasing might go too far. Do what Franky says. Relax. :"I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 23:33, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Hello, Doctor. Do you happen to remember what the film were Tim Curry played everyone was called? I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:23, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Noticed the little message on your page, Good Doctor, but it won't work for everyone. To reach my underclothes you must dig under a 7 feet-thick obsidian crust under Alexandria. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:29, April 2, 2017 (UTC) That reminds me of when I went to the Virgin Islands and fucked them. I'm not sure you want to do that now, though. Xenomorphs lack genitals (plus that we're silicon based). I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 05:23, April 3, 2017 (UTC) New and Maybe, Kinda a Little Improved Check out the latest version of our meme - Pennywise Needs a New Purpose 04:50, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Review Sorry, I was having dinner and was away from the comp. Got the blogicle, thanks for pointing it out. I think there are still a couple of dozen still circulating around that we'll get eventually. As I mentioned above, don't feel pressured to write a review for "A Good Ending". Read it at your own pace and let me know what you think of it. But... if you do happen to write a review, I hear words like "deliciously orgasmic", "novel of the century", and "a horrible slog of broken grammar, tired tropes, and forced exposition" are some fancy catchphrases to use. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:01, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :What a coincidence, my name was the Disappointer. How's everything going in on your end? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:05, April 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, kind of the same boat with my Genetics and Biochemistry classes taking up got chunks of my time. Unfortunately my hobbies are really taking a hit (I can't remember the last time I huffed glue and tried to write, unfortunately my ideas have condensed into novellas so that'll take a while for the world to be subjected to my writing), I try to keep tabs on the place to make sure no shenanigans or gum-chewing is going on. Actually just finished up my last class for the week earlier today and am running face-first into a lab report that's due on Tuesday. You taking any interesting courses? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:25, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :::I wouldn't advise it, one day you're riding that 'glamorous' glue gulch, and then the next thing you know, you're grinding down horse hooves for a hit of that sweet 'sticky horse'. and you can't remember the last time you said neigh to a bottle of adhesive. Best of luck in your papers, I always find that ending a Western Civ II course with "And then Adolf's skeleton popped out and menaced Churchill, but was scared off by the Paris Peace Treaties." is a strong ending. As for history being distressing, gotta love the true stories it has (The Dancing Plague of 1518 for example). Welp, I got to drive some friends bright and early to the airport tomorrow (code for: I'm gonna wake up early and get greased on gorilla glue and then cry in the shower for hours on end) so I'm gonna turn in a bit early. You have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:59, April 7, 2017 (UTC) BRB Don't know if you'll be around, but my data cap ends in an hour and twenty. It's being too much of a bitch right now. I'll be on then. Gonna watch Andrew Garfield save some people without using a gun in the meantime. Jay Ten (talk) 04:40, April 16, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, Discord is being a fucking bitch again. :Jay Ten (talk) 03:50, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Yo Ho Hey, man, your Discord working? Jay Ten (talk) 00:25, April 28, 2017 (UTC) :Nevermind that last message. I'm gonna keep messin' with Discord. See if it works. :Jay Ten (talk) 01:18, April 28, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll be around later if this shitty internet doesn't fuck me. I think some trees are growing into my sat line. Discord is a no go. Peese out. ::Jay Ten (talk) 01:10, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Advice Column If you don't mind, I'd like to get your advice on an addition I've been thinking about adding to a story. Raidra (talk) 17:20, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :Don't let it bother you. After all, I'm the one who failed to come up with a good Tim Curry reference to include. Anyway, this is about my story "The Memory Machine", which you gave feedback on in the WW. This isn't an issue with the actual story, but rather an addition I'm thinking about making to the author's note. You see, one thing I'm sick and tired of is people talking about "triggers" inappropriately. The term is supposed to be used in relation to those with post-traumatic stress disorder and other anxiety disorders. However, there are way too many people who use it to mean, "OMG, you should never talk about these things because that'll make me mildly aggravated!" This actual medical term, which is supposed to be used to describe the symptoms of legitimate mental illnesses, is being reduced to a by-word for hypersensitive crybabies. I have Simon/Sacrifice tell Daniel/Devotee, "You have triggers- and I mean you really do have triggers, unlike these whiny college kids who are offended by everything." However, I've thought about discussing this further in the author's note to punctuate that this is an actual psychological problem Daniel has (just like asthmatics may have breathing difficulties or chest pain). If I added it, it would go something like the explanation I've given you. What do you think about adding a clarification/rant? Raidra (talk) 20:34, May 18, 2017 (UTC) ::~laughs~ Aw, thanks! :-D I seem to appreciate that more than the people in the actual video. Oddly enough I was listening to Meat Loaf earlier. ::Okay, I've expanded the Author's Note both here and on The Horror Network! Thank you for the help! Take that, poopyheads! Raidra (talk) 23:21, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Thank Ya Kindly Been meaning to thank you lately as I've noticed you've been undoing a lot of vandalism, bad edits, and poor attempts at promotion. You've really been on the ball with monitoring edits (alongside a couple of other users) on this wiki and undoing ones that aren't up to snuff. Just wanted to extend my gratitude as these past couple of weeks I've been juggling school, life, and writing and your help on the site has been greatly appreciated. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:34, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :No problem, I'm hoping everything calms down a bit soon and I'm glad you've managed to keep at it with this site. Additionally thanks for the thanks in regards to my thanks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:46, May 23, 2017 (UTC) A video I came across this video and thought you might like it. Raidra (talk) 14:02, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :It's okay; I hope you're doing better. :-D :I'm not going to say it was the sole reason, but there is such a thing as sweetening the pot. ;-) I'm glad you liked it! The one that got me was the supposed teacher being unable to understand that the pots were different, and still getting a freaking discount! ~shakes heads~ My mom is a retired Language Arts teacher, and she has a few stories of teachers being stupid. That channel has a lot of videos about scary and mysterious subjects, but it also has two funny Wal-Mart videos (Here's the other one) and one about incidents at fast food playplaces. Enjoy more awkwardness! :Thanks, I'll have to check that out! I think those videos actually got their stories from Reddit, I'm sure there will be some cringeworthy ones on there. :Yeah, I was sorry to hear about that. Here's one of my favorite scenes from that movie. Raidra (talk) 18:25, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Inactivity I've done admin reviews, and now other rights have fallen under review. I have noticed a several months gap in activity and was wondering if you still wished to retain your rights as Rollback. Please feel free to respond (or not) to this as soon as possible or your rights will be removed as per the inactivity policy. ClericofMadness (talk) 05:49, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Glad to see you! Dr. Furter, I am glad to see another medical man on the Wiki! DrBobSmith (talk) 03:00, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Good to see you back Hey, great to see you back on the wikia. Hope everything's been going well. The wikia always needs a gif or two of Tim Curry dancing suggestively ChristianWallis (talk) 11:48, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Only 2016s kids will remember the terrifying clown outbreak! Hey, it's great to hear from you! :-D Thank you; I appreciate it. I do have some sad news. My mother passed away on April 30. We've been doing well, though. How have you been? I hope things have been going well. I thought about you recently too, partly because I was trying to find a clip from the cartoon Freakzoid! and came across this gem. As someone in the comments noted, there's chewing the scenery, and then there's devouring the set like a movie monster. I'm curious as to how the dialogue was written because it's great. "I saw that! You think I have a clock in my head, don't you!" Since a little ain't enough, here's an extended cut. The reason I was looking for Freakazoid! clips was I had a realization recently. There was an episode in which Freakzoid and Cosgrove were discussing a case and Professor Jones, apropos of nothing, bragged, "I've made muffins entirely out of dill weed!" I've realized that situation describes a lot of movies today, especially horror movies. Sure, you took the effort and did it, but does it matter? A lot of filmmakers brag about their movies, but there's really nothing to brag about, or they brag about doing something that's supposedly never been seen before in a movie, but it's not noteworthy at all and/or not praiseworthy at all. I'm generally for creative deaths in fiction, and some have been very artistic, but if you brag, "I had a character get his head bashed in with a fire extinguisher!" you might as well be bragging, "I made muffins entirely out of dill weed!" Well, I looked up an article on the cartoon since I didn't remember the name of the character, and I discovered that Professor Jones was voiced by Jonathan Harris, who played Dr. Smith in the 1960s show Lost in Space. Freakazoid!- a showcase for voice actors whom you later found out were much more famous than you realized. Raidra (talk) 00:36, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you very much for that, my friend. I'll pass on your well-wishes to my brother as well. Edit- My brother says, "That was kind of them. Thank you for sharing." :Just like people see Tim Curry devour the set and think, "Classic Tim Curry!" I think we look at you taking taking leaves of absence and think, "Classic Dr. Frank!" Do you suppose he ever just spouts random lines in public just to get a reaction? In any case, there has to be footage of those line recordings somewhere out there. People talk about lost or unreleased media they'd like to see, but personally I think the footage of Tim Curry voicing Dr. Mysterio and the rest is the footage the public needs to see. Spoiler alert- Freakazoid and the others were able to escape back to the plane because Dr. Mysterio's cat needed to go the bathroom and Dr. Mysterio escorted him. The man can create orang-umen as well as drug food using a poison that can take effect just when he wants it to, yet he can't train his cat to go to the bathroom by itself. :I'm glad you agree. There are eight films in the series!? My gosh! They really need to put up better signs in that neighborhood (I know it's probably different settings each time- because otherwise, how would we know things are supposed to be exciting and different? Wheee!- but I wouldn't be surprised if it were supposed to be the same setting/bunch of sadistic mutant violent butchers each time). Maybe it's because I've been reading stories of pizza delivery people lately, but what do you suppose happens to the pizza guys/gals in these movies? It could be that these towns are fill of pizza places who realize, "Hey, you know, we've lost eight drivers this month on deliveries to that road. That's kinda weird..." :I just looked it up and Curry did appear on a couple episodes of Regular Show, so it's very likely they've met. I think we can all agree that Mark Hamill's most notable performances were in Batman: The Animated Series, Star Wars, and [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfJwI9hVWlM The Muppet Show]. Some time ago Vroom sent me a link to a video with Hamill talking about practicing The Joker's laugh while he was driving on the freeway. Could you imagine looking over and seeing that? "Holy cow, Luke Skywalker's losing it!" Raidra (talk) 21:25, July 28, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't know if this is true, but I once read that Bruce McGill, who played Jack Dalton on the original version of MacGyver, sometimes greets people with, "From the bottom of my heart, I salute you," which is a line from the MacGyver episode "Brainwashed". Curry has his choice of lines he can greet people with if he wants to. Freakazoid! was a very zany cartoon. There were some segments that kind of fell flat, but a lot of it was hilarious. I could go on and on about the strangeness of this show.Here's how the show ended. Fun fact- One time I watched this episode while at my brother's house. He knelt down close to the TV so he could hear the dialogue better, then noted, "That actually is Norm Abram." You don't have many cartoons that have hosts of home repair shows guest star. ::I'd like to reiterate that no matter what you may have heard https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Raidra/Archive_6#Non-Hostile_Talk_Page_Take_Over https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Doom_Vroom/Archive_10#Finger_toe https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ChristianWallis/Curation_Blog_No_2, I have never eaten a pizza guy and stored his bones under deck furniture. I recently re-read all the stories on the Tip the Pizza Guy website. There are a variety of stories, some of which are inappropriate. Speaking of pizza guys, I had a pizza delivered one night and the guy knew who I was because he lived on the other side of the street a few houses down. I mused afterward it's a good thing I'm cordial and tip well because that guy knows where I live. ::Those two really don't need to do any live-action stuff again because they could make voice acting their sole career. I have a computer game based on B:TAS, and one of the activities is playing Concentration (the game in which there are a number of cards lying face-down and you have to find the matching pairs) with The Joker heckling you. One of the things he says when you have trouble is, "Shhh, shhh, quiet everyone! Our friend here is trying to concentrate- though he's not having much luck! (laughs)" Raidra (talk) 23:55, July 31, 2018 (UTC) At one point he and my nephew must have watched those home-improvement shows together because my nephew once told me he was going to be on Ask This Old House when he grew up. There was actually a segment in which Freakazoid, Wakko from Animaniacs, and Brain from Pinky & the Brain argued about who was Steven's favorite (since he was executive producer of all three shows). Speaking of being self-referential, here's a moment from one of my comics. It was inspired by a segment on the cartoon The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley. There was a reoccurring segment in which a (live-action) vampire hosted a children's show, and on one episode they had a 3-D movie. The vampire noted, "We'll be able to watch in 3D because we have these 3D glasses. You kids at home, you'll just have to watch in...2D." In the movie, the male scientist asked the female scientist, "Do you want to go to dinner?" and she replied, "Sure, but first, let me dispose of these (speaks dramatically while repeatedly holding test tube toward and then away from the screen) deadly chemicals!" She poured the chemicals into the sink and they formed a blob monster. The janitor came in and noted something like, "Aw, man, I hate being the janitor in a horror movie! I know I'm going to be the first one to get it!" After the blob monster got blown up in the movie, the vampire took off his glasses and asked, "Wow! Wasn't that great, kids?" He turned around to see the children in the audience covered with slime. "Come to think of it, I haven't heard from either of them in a while..." No worries, mate; it's just a little harmless joking about cannibalism among friends. Those poor delivery people have enough to worry about without suddenly finding themselves in a B-grade horror movie. It's amazing that there are people who don't understand the concept of paying for food that's delivered to you. If the total is twenty-six dollars and you only give them twenty-two, you're not going to get a discount. Either the driver will wait until you pony up the rest of the money or they'll take your order back to the restaurant. How would those people like it if they cashed their paycheck and the teller gave them 80% of the money they were owed, then just glared at them expecting them to go away without the whole total? I just love how they're irritated with Pennywise more than anything at that point. If they did make that game, I imagine you'd be like the last twenty seconds of this video. Not to be a poopyhead, but have you read my draft on the WW yet? Raidra (talk) 17:10, August 3, 2018 (UTC) I just remembered something. I actually have a pizza-based sub-division of Basilisk. It's called "Party Cut" and it has forty-eight members named after styles, ingredients, and jargon (such as Margherita, Chicago-style, Bread Flour, and Tip Jar Time). Raidra (talk) 22:33, August 3, 2018 (UTC) I think the aftermath (which they only showed part of) is funny too. Freakazoid goes back to the guy who was scolding him before the incident and asks, "Where were we?" and the guy has to think back to what they were doing before the distraction so they could continue. I imagine that it would take a moment to get your bearings after talking animals interrupted what you were doing to argue about who Spielberg liked best. My dad and I used to watch UHF when they'd show it on TV (back when they used to show good movies on TV). His favorite part was when the villain gave the bum a penny and was thanked profusely, and then it turned out the bum was so grateful because the penny was actually a rare coin that was worth a fortune. My favorite part is when the karate squad comes to the rescue. I just recently found out they yelled, "Supplies!" instead of "Surprise!" (I somehow completely missed that they popped out of a supply closet) but it's still funny. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! :-D Anytime you can look it over is fine with me. Incidentally, here's the Party Cut roster. I'm relieved that I was able to find names because I was worried that it would be like, "This is Bacon... and this is Crushed Red Pepper... and this one's Napkin... what do you want from me!?" Can't you just imagine someone trying to rob a pizza guy (or even being rude to one) and then they end up confronted by dozens of mask-wearing gangsters? Raidra (talk) 16:15, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :Hey, you caught me before I went out for Trotwood's Night Out! "Mr. Spielberg, there's a weirdo, a creature of some kind, and a talking mouse see to see you." "Well, send them in and let me see what this is about." Oh, that's so cool! Yeah, Weird Al is great! One time I visited a friend out of state, and we watched an installment of Al TV and laughed our heads off. My brother also got me a Weird Al music video collection for Christmas one year. :Thanks! ~puts up a "Pizza-Themed Gangster of the Month" plaque with Crumb's picture~ I'd say it's a mixture of both, but I like your idea. "Hey, you got rid of that pepperoni stick, right?" "Yeah, boss. See, those two stiffers out in the Hills ordered some large pizzas with the works." "Atta boy! I'm proud of you!" Raidra (talk) 21:50, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :Well, it turns out that National Night Out was last night. :-( Still, my aunt and I went to a local fish & chicken place and a local ice cream parlor, so we still had a good time. :I found a note I had made that each member of Party Cut gets a katar upon joining (because I felt it was appropriate). I also remembered that I gave a member of a different Basilisk subdivision a truly unique weapon- a giant match lighter. It's useful for parrying pocketknives and for lighting grills. Raidra (talk) 00:10, August 9, 2018 (UTC) ::This just in- I just found [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLF0PGqyNdg the Freakazoid! clip] with Dr. Mystico's cat distracting him. Raidra (talk) 02:20, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Re Thanks, I look forward to working with you guys. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 06:16, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Sorry for posting Mother Anat. It was meant to be a test. My browser was playing up, and I didn't think it'd post. Miraculous Miraculosity (talk) 17:39, August 12, 2018 (UTC) "Why didn't you do that before we came down here!?" A thought occurred to me last night. I've decided to have my own head canon that Dr. Mystico is an older version of Mr. Hector the concierge from Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. Having to put up with bratty guests and the finest idiots in New York warped him, so he changed his name and turned into the mad scientist with impudently incontinent cat you see before you. Raidra (talk) 19:56, August 16, 2018 (UTC) The Second Law of Raidra- Advocate funny titles "Hey, Cerdis left his laptop open! I bet that if I look at some of his notes, it'll help me start on my own supervillain career! Now, let's see what- " (sees numerous images of Cerdis's sexual exploits, backs away from laptop, leaves room, and doesn't stop walking until he's out of the facility altogether) That's fine; I know how busy things can get. Your feedback is always worth the wait. :-D Also, if you have the opportunity to make a title like that, you should definitely take it! Cerdis also uses psychology to control people, so that could very well be. He's intimidating with an appetite, but he doesn't have the same fashion sense that Dr. Furter does. In any case, thank you for the feedback! I'm glad you liked the characters/stories/entries and the stories worked well together. When you have interconnecting stories, you don't want the reader going, "This is a mess! BOOO!" By the way, did I share a draft called "This Broken Man"? I don't think I have yet. It's a draft for an emotional graphic novel about Cerdis working on a character who was actually the surprise villain of an issue I did years ago. It appears in this thread if you're interested in another Cerdis story. I've written a number of drafts with the character over the past couple years since he is such an intimidating and formidable character. I've also written drafts with Specter, who starts as a villain and then becomes a hero, because he's one of my favorite characters. I mean, how can you read Specter giving Cerdis lip and not love the character? I don't mind at all. I'm going to wear a mask and hand out candy. This year I made a strawberry mask, which you can see here. I plan to order a pizza too. They know me pretty well at the local pizza place, so I should be able to tell them that it's the house with the strawberry and they'll give me the benefit of a doubt. Raidra (talk) 16:47, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Also, here's an excerpt from a different draft. There was a Japanese legend about a wealthy and powerful figure who had a number of samurai retainers. He had so many servants, and so many people coming and going, that he thought nothing of it when a servant boy he’d never seen before brought him his nightly medicine. However, neither the boy nor the medicine were what they seemed, and the deception left the lord open to be preyed upon by a demon. Such was the case here. As Lex drank more of the soda he’d been given and more time passed, the drowsier and more detached he became. Lady Darkphoenix eventually suggested she escort him to his room and he complied. Once they were inside the bedroom, she flicked on the light switch and then closed & locked the door. Since his back was toward her, she had the chance to place a small spy camera on his dresser. Due to a combination of having little shame and having ingested a doped drink, he began undressing in front of her. She silently observed, and as she did so her look was a combination of a patron in a museum drinking in a work of art and a customer at a butcher’s shop surveying a piece of meat. As he finished disrobing and pulled on a pair of shorts, she gazed upon the muscles of his arms and legs. “I think I read a bad fan-fiction like this once,” a voice interrupted. Lex nearly fell over, just barely managing to brace himself against the chest of drawers in time. Darkphoenix was startled too. She had been so focused on Lex she hadn’t noticed Cerdis teleport into the room. “He’s a fine physical specimen, so I understand your observation.” Raidra (talk) 23:14, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :"What's Cerdis's security password?" "I don't want to say." "Come on, you can trust me!" "It's not that, I just... I just don't want to say." "Wait...is this about clown porn?" "... Maybe." :Certainly, my friend. I know what that's like. There are times when I'll see I've gotten a message, but I feel too tired to answer it right then. Recently I sent Doom a couple emails with drafts because he's been busy lately too and I wanted him to be able to read them at his leisure instead of having to rediscover which section I posted which draft to. Maybe I should do that with you, like a "Draft of the Month Club". I've had some issues with my account lately, but my email is woconnor@att.net if you're interested. I'm glad you enjoy the stories/characters! :I recently realized that Dart Tongue/Gerard Ripley has become the Kevin Bacon of the Karaverse since so many characters can be connected to him (due to both his own presence and his connection with major characters). Really that's how it should be. :Thank you; I hope you had a good one! :-D I assume several of those movies involved people raining on other people's glorious parades (I was just looking for a reason to use that clip. Can you blame me?). We didn't get a lot of trick-or-treaters because of the weather, but the weather affected me so I went to bed very early. When you say you petered out by 9:00 on Halloween, it makes you sound like either you're a milquetoast or you partied really hard. Guess which end of the stick I lean toward. I did have a good time, though. I ordered pizza, cinnamon sticks, and boneless wings before trick-or-treat time and I thought, "Should I tell them I'll be wearing a mask? Naw, I'll just let them find out." The pizza guy turned out to the one I know the best, a guy I've formed a friendship with since we've had a number of interactions over the past year. He just laughed it off, so as expected, there weren't any problems. I added the boneless wings to the order because years ago there was a commercial for Kroger (a Cincinnati-based supermarket) advertising party platters for Halloween. The voice-over added, "...and chicken wings that are...boneless!" and a woman screamed like the thought of chicken wings without bones was just too horrifying. I am tempted now to send the local pizza places the Party Cut roster. Raidra (talk) 13:52, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! We'll be meeting up with my brother's family, which made me think, "You were here...and you were smoochin' with my brother!" Raidra (talk) 13:38, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Adapting "Stay Shunned" Hi there I am a freelance comic writer and I am interested in adapting your short horror story "Stay Shunned" into a short horror comic that would be posted to LINE webtoon and tapas. Please email me at mekkatechthc@gmail.com or add me on discord at Tori#4541 to discuss this futher Thanks Tori Clough (talk) 02:20, November 15, 2018 (UTC)Tori Thank You for the Compliment! Dr. Furter, Thank you for the compliment. I am actually quite proud of these undergarments. Dr. Bob Welcome back Hello! By the way, in case I hadn't said already, I posted "The Facility for Becoming Useful or CPL" on the Horror tales wiki. Raidra (talk) 04:17, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Hello there it would be apreciated if you came for a visite on FlaminTales it is a Fandom that was created to express your creativity any kind of story can be writhin but please remember to follow the rules. oh and also if possible stay as active as possible. https://flamintales.fandom.com/wiki/FlaminTales_Wiki Good tails doll (talk) 23:31, August 14, 2019 (UTC)